Changeling
Changeling ... Heroic Feats *'Telepathy (Heroic)' You can communicate telepathically with any creature within 5 squares of you that has a language. *'Improved Adaptable Form (Heroic) '''You can retrain any number of Changeling racial powers or feats with Adaptable Form. *'Collector of Faces (Heroic) You increase the maximum number of Likenesses you can store with your Assume Form racial power by +1 / Tier. *'Uncontainable (Heroic) '''Your bonus to Escape Grab increase by +5 per Tier. You also gain a +1 Racial bonus / Tier to Saving throws against Slowing, Immobilizing and Restraining effects. You also gain the Uncontainable racial power: *'Eyes Everywhere (Heroic) 'You gain All-Around Vision (you don't grant combat advantage from being flanked). *'Morphic Limbs (Heroic) 'Once per turn, you can pick up, sheath and draw an item or reload a weapon as a free action. *'Alien Mind (Heroic) 'You gain a +1 Racial bonus / Tier to saves against Charm, Fear, Illusion or Psychic effects *'Alien Physiology (Heroic) 'You gain a +1 Racial bonus / Tier to saves against Poison, Disease or effects that impose the Weakened condition. *'Standing Morphosis (Heroic) 'You can stand from Prone as a Minor action. *'Caller of the Far Realm (Heroic) 'Increase your Telepathy range by +5 / Tier. You can use the Sending ritual once per day as a standard action without expending component costs. You count as having training in Arcana for the purposes of using that ritual or gain a +5 racial bonus to the Sending ritual skill check if you already have training in Arcana, and can use your highest ability modifier in place of your Intelligence modifier for all skill checks related to using that ritual. *'Utility Transformation (Heroic) You gain the At-Will Utility Transformation power. *'Disorientating Feedback (Heroic) '''Whenever a creature within your telepathy range hits you with a Charm, Fear, Illusion or Psychic attack that targets Will, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls and grants combat advantage until the end of its next turn. This is a fear effect. *'Fickle Servant (Heroic, Divine Class)' You can select domain feats for any domain, not just those for domains associated with your deity. Also, you gain a +3 feat bonus to Religion checks. *'Taunting Visage (Heroic, Avenger, Oath of Enmity) If you use your change shape racial power to assume the appearance of your oath of enmity target, you gain combat advantage against that creature until the end of your next turn. *'''Initiate of Three Masks (Heroic) You can use a Stealth check in place of Bluff with your changeling trick racial power. In addition, if that check succeeds, the target cannot make opportunity attacks against you until the end of your next turn. *'Insidious Shroud (Heroic, Assassin)' When you use changeling trick and you succeed on the Bluff check, you can use assassin’s shroud once against the target even if you have already used it on the target this turn. *'Becomer (Heroic)' When you select this feat, you must choose one race that you can imitate with your changeling disguise power. You learn one additional language known by the race you chose (if the race can choose any language so can you), and you gain a +2 racial bonus to one skill to which the chosen race gains a bonus (if you chose human you gain the bonus to one skill of your choice). Additionally, when using changeling disguise to imitate your chosen race, you gain an additional +5 bonus to avoid detection. *'Flexible Covenant (Heroic, Invoker) '''After each extended rest, replace your covenant manifestation with the covenant manifestation from any Divine Covenant of your choice. You gain this covenant manifestation until the end of your next extended rest. *'Changeling Mark (Heroic)' You can expend your changeling trick racial power to Mark Each Enemy Adjacent to you until the end of your next turn. This effect replaces the power’s normal effect. *'Assumed Type (Heroic) When you use Assume Form, you gain the keywords, type and origin of the creature whose form you are duplicating until that form ends. These keywords, types and origins are in addition to, and do not replace your own. *'Improved Mental Defense (Heroic) '''Increase your Racial bonus to Will by +2 Paragon Feats *'Flowing Body (Paragon) 'You gain the Fluid Form power. *'Assumed Movement (Paragon) 'You gain the Assumed Movement power. *'Assumed Resistance (Paragon) You gain the Assumed Resistances power. *'Assumed Senses (Paragon)' You gain the Assumed Senses power. *'Assumed Reach (Paragon)' You gain the Assumed Reach power. *'Will of the Hive Mind (Paragon) '''If you are Dazed, Dominated or Stunned by an effect you have a racial bonus to saving throws against, you can make a saving throw at the start of your turn to end that effect, even if the effect doesn’t normally end on a save. *'Psychic Feedback (Paragon) 'Whenever a creature within your telepathy range hits you with a Charm, Fear, Illusion or Psychic attack that targets Will, it takes Psychic Damage equal to 3 + half your level. *'Sight of the Far Realm (Paragon) 'You gain Blindsight 2 + 1 per Changeling feat you have up to a maximum equal to your Telepathy range. Epic Feats *'Assumed Power (Epic) 'When you use ''Assume Form, you gain the basic at-will Standard Action attack powers of the creature whose form you are duplicating until that form ends. The attack bonus of powers gained in this way is equal to your level +5 for attacks versus AC, or your level +3 for attacks versus other defenses. *'Amorphous Reach (Epic) '''You gain the Amorphous Reach power. *'Debilitating Feedback (Epic) 'Whenever a creature hits you with a charm, fear, illusion or psychic attack that targets Will, it takes a -2 penalty to its attack rolls, defenses and saving throws until the start of its next turn. *'Uncanny Likeness (Epic) 'Whenever an enemy would attack you with a ranged or melee attack while you're adjacent to the creature whose form you're duplicating with your ''Assume Form racial power, that enemy makes a saving throw if it hasn't seen through your disguise. On a failure, it attacks the creature whose form you are duplicating instead. The creature you're duplicating is unaffected by this feat. *'Walk Between Realities (Epic) '''You gain the Walk Between Realities power. *'Fluid Anatomy (Epic) '''Whenever a creature scores a critical hit against you, make a saving throw. On a save, the critical hit is instead a normal hit. Changeling Powers *Lesser Mimic Power (Utility 2, Encounter) *Traumatic Adaptation (Utility 2, Daily) *Horrifying Presence (Utility 6, Daily) Catégorie:Race